


Naruto One Shots

by Rainingsun02811



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsun02811/pseuds/Rainingsun02811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where all my Naruto one shots go, all of these have the potential to become more than that but most likely won't. These aren't connected or in chronological order, enjoy!</p><p>~Cross Posted on Wattpad~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto One Shots

The water was cool against Yin's skin as swung her legs in the glassy liquid. It was the dead of summer, the heat was suffocating and so was the need for escorts to places outside the walls of Kohonagakure. This was busiest time of year thanks to that one simple factor. The heat also caused a rise in the tourists which provided good profits for Yin's vegetable stand. The crunching of grass caught her attention. A slight frown was on her face since her peaceful silence was interrupted.

When she looked up to see who had invaded her mind-decompression time, a familiar head of grey gravity-defying hair filled her vision. Yin relaxed at the familiar black cloth face mask and Anbu tattoo framed against a backdrop of green oak trees. A smile on his covered face.

He sat down enjoying the now rare silence, ever since he accepted and strangely passed his new students, not that he didn't enjoy the constant noise, but the peacefulness of the spot was welcomed.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while Kakashi! How have you been with those students of yours?" Yin said, smiling warmly at her old friend, well former comrade would be more accurate.

"Hectic and noisy but strangely enjoyable." Kakashi said sighing. "They actually passed the bell test, but it wasn't until the very last minute."

Her eyes widened, "Eh, I'm surprised, you must really see something in those kids who are they?" She said. Shocked they actually passed since he failed every single team thus far.

His onyx eye slid over to the former kunoichi, one of the few who keep up with him even if it was for a small window of time. She was also one of the few he held in high esteem and trusted with his life with if it came down to it.

"Well the first is Haruno Sakura, then Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura has the least chakra out of them but has the most control over it and has an excellent mind. Sasuke and Naruto are polar opposites but work well together. They remind me of him and I." He said as his voice changed just slightly, a change small enough to go unnoticed by most unless you listened hard.

"Really, I'm curious now. The Uchiha survivor and the Fourth's son, I'm surprised. The Haruno girl is equally as interesting also." She said smirking, "The Hokage has some serious faith in you. I wish I could have been a Sensei." Her smirk turning into a sad smile her short red hair covered her eyes as she lifted her scarred hand to block out the sun, her other was supporting her. Distant memories of her hands being ruined flooded her memories.

"You would have made a great Sensei Yin," he chucked at the thought. "Hatsumi-Sensei, I can imagine it now. One of the strictest but effective teachers around. Teaching her students that what goes up must come down on its own as their parents report their children being emotionally scarred from her violent Impulses." He said a mocking smile on his face which warned him a punch in the arm. She knew it was his way of cheering her up, and it worked too.

"You're an ass sometimes you know that!" Yin said as she smiled and rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder as she enjoyed his sarcastic humor. "You should come around more often, I miss you. Or I could meet your new students,"  she grinned.

"I would but I'm busy. And no you can't meet them yet we're going on a mission soon." He sighed, "Besides I don't think they would leave you alone if you do."

Yin's smile faltered at the mention of him leaving. "You better be careful. Don’t get too hurt, and keep that team of yours safe; I want to meet the brats someday.” She said placing her hand on his as he smiled, not one of mockery but an honest smile.

“You know me, I won’t let my teammates die even if it kills me.” He said standing up taking away her head rest. The sudden lack of warmth startled her. “I have to go, I’m already an three hours late for their training.”

She sighed and got up, “Alright and don’t do anything I would do. I’ll see you soon.” She said smiling as he ruffled her hair.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said waving goodbye. When he was gone a blush stained her face red like her hair as she walked back to the stand, a smile on her face.

Bowing she smiled. “Hello how may I help you today!”


End file.
